The Black Legion
The Black Legion are Zaikerik's most elite soldiers. They are hand-picked in life to become members of the legion upon death. Appearance The Legionnaires of the Black Legion appear as possessed suits of armour while in the Mortal Realm. These suits of armour are generally made from Whytehold Steel, strengthened by dark forces, and decorated with bronze. The armour is often incredibly intricate, the general style is lots of spikes and circles. The helmet is always made up of a metal mask that depicts the face of the soldier in life. The colours of the black legion are black, bronze, and purple. Significant figures within the legion always have more intricate and extravagant armour, often with long purple cloaks and bronze crowns. The legion has unconventional weaponry due to the sheer weight the soldiers can wield, their weapons would be unwieldy to humans but they can swing them easily. Infantry tend to use massive spiky polearms and huge thick tower shields made from the same material as their armour and often decorated. Commanders favour a style of sword which seems like a cross between a sword and a mace, called the Soul Cleaver. This type of sword is a one-handed blade which is often weightier and larger at the end, often having spikes that go outwards from the blade tip. Zaikerik's most elite legionnaires embellish themselves in silver instead of bronze. These Royal Guard are always seen around Zaikerik and are almost always chosen from the ranks of vengeful shades Zaikerik has at his command. While in the Spirit Realm, the Black Legion have physical bodies underneath the armour. Creation members of the Black Legion don't just come from anywhere. In life, those whom Zaikerik and his lieutenants judge to have the ability to fit in the legion are influenced subtly by his corrupting whispers. Eventually, once they have become corrupted and loyal to Zaikerik, they are sent to a base of the Cult of the Fallen Blackspire, where a Blackforger makes a custom set of armour for them. They are then left to live their lives, subtly spreading Zaikerik's power wherever they go and training in combat. Sometimes they join the Cult of the Fallen Blackspire and are revered and honoured as hand-picked members of the Black Legion. If they do, they are often sent straight to the top to become Cult Leaders. Upon their death, they do not follow the path to the Hall of Judgement, instead their souls are summoned by members of the Cult and imbued into the armour made for them. They are given powers by Zaikerik and his lieutenants allowing them to freely travel between the Spirit Realm and the Mortal Realm, and most go to Zaikerik's Palace where they bide their time until it is time to attack. The process is slow, but has been going on for centuries, and Zaikerik has amassed a sizable force greater than any individual empire's army in the world. Abilities The Black Legionnaires are incredibly strong fighters. Even the lowliest of infantry is a formidable opponent in melee, and not only because of their proficiency with weapons. The weapons they use are incredibly powerful and impossible for almost anyone but members of the legion to wield. Their armour is also incredibly strong, not only is it Whytehold Steel, but it is strengthened by Dark Magic. But the main problem lies in the fact they have no corporeal body to destroy, the fact that they are a soul trapped in the armour means their bodies cannot be hurt by physical means. They can be hurt by anti-necromantic magic, but only if one gets past the armour first. Not all Black Legionnaires are chosen for their melee combat skill. The Black Legion is also home to powerful mages and archers who support the army from the back. These are also forces to be reckoned with and have similar armour and access to powerful weapons and abilities. The cavalry of the Black Legion is similarly constructed to their riders, horse-shaped armour possessed with the souls of warhorses. As a battle force, the Black Legion is incredibly effective. Being able to move freely from the Spirit Realm to the Mortal Realm at will means they can strike without warning from anywhere, they can enter the very heart of the city unobstructed and attack from within. The Black Legion often have accompanying undead of other kinds, much weaker fighters to weather down the opponents and distract them. The commanders of the Black Legion are excellent strategists and only the greatest commanders of history. Ranks Blackforger - Generally these don't fight, but they make the armour and weapons for the Black legion. Black Steward - Necromancers who perform the rites to create soldiers of the Black Legion, generally they don't fight but they are sometimes brought into battle to bring back fallen legionnaires. Black Infantry - The foot soldiers of the Black Legion, powerful warriors both in large battles and single combat. Black Cavalry - horseback regiments, powerful horsemen riding powerful horses. Commanded by Sir Zeylin. Black Warlocks - Mages, generally individuals who float above the regiments of infantry, giving support where needed Black Archers - Archery regiments Black Centurions - in charge of individual regiments, powerful warriors and tacticians Black Commanders - In charge of armies, some of the most powerful members of the Black Legion Zaikerik - High General of the Black Legion Royal Guard - Zaikerik's personal guard History Significant Members Sir Zeylin - Commander of the Black Cavalry Raven Blackflame - Commander of the Black Warlocks Zaikerik - High General